


catch me when i fall

by dreamism



Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SuperHero X Villain, Superhero Renjun, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, hyuck also has wings, mentions of injury and blood, very slight humiliation, villain donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: In a world where superheroes exist and are expected to hate the magical creatures that invade their city, Renjun and Donghyuck are constantly at each other's throats, but in unexpected ways.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955446
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	catch me when i fall

“Fuck you,” Renjun spits out, shoving Donghyuck away the minute they land on the roof top. 

Donghyuck tumbles back onto the ground with a thud, his dark wings fluttering to cushion his fall. He was almost expecting a ‘thank you’ for saving his enemy from his own teammate, but from experience, he should’ve already prepared for this kind of attitude from Renjun. 

The sound of sirens can still be heard in the distance, Renjun just hopes his team all made it back to their headquarters safely. Unlike him, who is now in the hands of their biggest enemy.

“Oh, sweetheart, I know, you wanna fuck me so bad,” Donghyuck smirks, wiping the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand, wincing as he feels more blood ooze out of the deep cut. 

“What the fuck was that?” Renjun demands, standing tall in front of his sworn enemy. 

“I saved your ass out there,” Donghyuck snickers, wiping his hands on his pants and standing up to get face to face with Renjun. 

“Bullshit!” Renjun spats, narrowing his eyes at the cocky face in front of him. “I never asked for you to help. Plus, we already won, you didn’t help with anything.”

“Oh, but you would be dead on the ground right now with Jeno’s arrow straight through your head if it wasn’t for me.” Donghyuck cocks his head to the side, smiling sweetly at the speechless Renjun.

Renjun opens his mouth but he can’t come up with anything to dispute what Donghyuck just said. He’s right. 

He saw Jeno’s arrow aimed straight to his head, and that boy never misses. But before he could even react to the danger, his body was lifted into the air by a force behind him, so fast no one could even process it. That’s probably why he has managed to go “missing” so many times in the past year without anyone knowing. 

“Now, don’t just stand there,” Donghyuck interrupts his thoughts. “Mr. Healing Hands, put your power to work and help me fix this cut, won’t you?”

Renjun looks up to see Donghyuck staring at him with blood still dripping down his face. His dark wings seem to be a little worn out from flying too. He looks around at the rooftop they are on to see a few wooden boxes in the corner. He leads the both of them over and pushes Donghyuck down to sit on one of the boxes. 

“You gotta stop doing this,” Renjun breaks the silence, eyes still closed and hands focused on working around the injuries to heal them. 

“Doing what?” Donghyuck asks, faking an innocent tone. His eyes are still focused on how Renjun’s hands are doing wonders to heal his wounds. He has seen the smaller work his magic many times to know that he really is incredibly powerful, but it never fails to amaze him each time. 

“Just flying away like this. It just seems like I ran away from my team,” Renjun says again, voice a lot softer now.

“No, everyone probably just thinks you went missing again,” Donghyuck stands up again and reaches over to run his thumb lightly over the fading scar under the smaller’s eye. “Unless...that is, you want to run away with me?” The teasing in his voice earns him a round of punches thrown at his upper body, but he knows Renjun isn’t even using a quarter of his full force. He’s felt his full force before and he would rather avoid having to ever feel that pain again. 

Renjun rolls his eyes, but doesn’t answer the question. It’s stupid. They aren’t supposed to be seen together like this. Heck, they aren’t supposed to be together _ever_. But here they are again, at some secluded area not far away from where the two teams’ fight just broke out, with just the two of them.

“You know,” Donghyuck begins again. “You just have to say it and I’ll take you away in a heartbeat.” 

“Fuck off. You wouldn't dare,” Renjun tries to slap the hand away from his face, but fails to stop it from gripping his jaw. 

“Just say that you want me, sweetheart.” Donghyuck inches his face forward, getting dangerously close to Renjun’s face. “I know you want me.”

This time, Renjun can only answer with a grunt as the grip on his jaw tightens and the other hand comes up to plunge three digits into his mouth. He gets backed up into the wall behind him, the pair of dark wings wrapping around him, creating a cushion between his back and the cold wall. 

“Don’t bite too hard, little kitty. You’re gonna have to heal me again if you break the skin,” Donghyuck warns in a low voice, grinding his hips against the small body encaged in his wings. 

Renjun glares hard, but he knows his eyes are already giving him away. The lust is slowly taking over his body, making it hard for him to continue pushing Donghyuck away. 

“What do you want, hmm?” Donghyuck takes his wet digits out of Renjun’s mouth to move down to unbuckling his jumpsuit. “Your pathetic little superhero costume makes it so easy for me, I’m starting to think you choose to wear this on purpose.”

“Then hurry the fuck up,” Renjun demands. 

“Shhh, we have all night, babe. No rush,” Donghyuck says, but his hands act against his words and dip into the tight hole. 

Renjun sucks in a sharp breath at the sudden intrusion. He would think he’s already familiar with these kinds of acts, but his senses cloud his mind every time. 

“Should’ve sucked on my fingers better, huh?” The low grunt coming from Donghyuck causes Renjun to clench down on the fingers even more. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. I’m gonna destroy your little hole.” 

“Maybe you should be stretching me out better,” Renjun forces out, managing to hold his voice steady. “Your fucking has been pretty useless, if you ask me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Donghyuck challenges, adding another finger and speeding up the pace. 

The change of speed has Renjun’s legs wobbling, struggling to hold his weight up. He tilts his head back to lean against the strong wings behind him as he feels the grip on his jaw move down to his neck. 

“Look at you, all fucked out already. Isn’t it unfair that I’m still fully dressed?” Donghyuck nips at the soft earlobe, taking the flesh between his teeth and tugging gently. “Is your little cock gonna cum before I even take my pants off?”

Renjun can’t even find the ability to speak anymore. The fingers digging into his neck is making it hard for him to breathe, but the lightheaded feeling goes straight to his dick. 

The hand on his neck finally releases and he’d be lying if he says he doesn’t want it back, but before he can even complain, the fingers leave his hole too, causing him to nearly whine. The strong arms and wings engulf his body and picks him up, obstructing his vision as well, leaving him clueless of where they’re going. 

He’s placed back on the ground again and spun around. He opens his eyes to see the whole city beneath his feet. The view is breathtaking, the sound of cars and hectic nightlife overwhelms his senses. But the fear still takes over as he’s standing at the ledge of the tall building, only relying on the thin metal railing to hold him back from falling. 

“What the fuck?! Do you want us dead?” Renjun shouts, but careful to not make his movement too big because there’s now another weight leaning against his back. He can feel a thick cock moving in between his ass cheeks, telling him that Donghyuck put matter in his own hands and got rid of his pants while Renjun was fearing for his life on the edge of this building. 

“If that means we get to die together, that doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Donghyuck whispers, lips brushing up and down the smooth neck in front of him, finding the perfect spot to place his mark. 

“You’re fucking crazy, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Crazy for you.” Without a warning, he slams all the way in, balls slapping against Renjun’s ass and hips flush against the soft mounds. 

“Ahh- fuck you, I h-hate you,” Renjun mutters, voice pitched high due to the intense thrusts. 

“It’s okay, baby. As long as you feel _something_ when you’re with me,” Donghyuck hushes. 

His right hand comes back up to find purchase on Renjun’s slender neck, aligning with the hand mark that is already imprinted. His wings wrapping around their bodies, concealing their activities. His hand keeps a sturdy grip around Renjun’s cock, teasing the sensitive tip. 

Broken moans and cries escape Renjun’s overused throat, traveling through the air and getting lost in the bustling city below them. 

“Fuck, H-Hyuck,” Renjun chokes out.

“Use your words, baby,” Donghyuck reminds. “Want me to fuck you harder? Isn’t that what you want?”

“F-fuck you,” Renjun says under his breath, but the man behind him still catches it.

“Actually, _I’m_ fucking you.” He picks up his pace as he speaks, snapping his hips forward, keeping his promise of wrecking Renjun’s tight little hole. 

“C-cum, I need to,” Renjun pleads, his mind completely empty except for his strong urge to chase his climax. 

“Tell me, who’s fucking you so good?” Donghyuck teases, loosening his grip to allow Renjun to catch his breath before wrapping his fingers tight again. 

“You. H-Hyuck, fuck, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Yeah? You want to cum?”

“Yes, p-please,” Renjun cries, tears streaming down his face from the immense pleasure. His body is shaking uncontrollably, completely forgetting his current surroundings. 

“But what about me? Aren’t you gonna make me cum in your little hole?” He can feel his orgasm coming too, but he needs to wait it out until he hears Renjun beg. 

“Yes, cum i-inside me,” Renjun finally submits. “Please-”

Donghyuck doesn’t need to hear more before he starts pounding into Renjun’s puckered hole. His hands finally start to pump the throbbing cock along with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Renjun, open your eyes,” he whispers into the smaller’s ear. “We have the whole world below us.”

Renjun obeys, but it’s almost impossible to take in the scene below him when the movement behind him is completely overwhelming his senses. 

With one final, hard thrust, he feels a warmth flow into his hole, the seemingly endless gushes making some of the warm liquid flow out, painting his inner thigh white. 

He doesn’t even care about how dangerous their position on the building is, his body gives out entirely. But the wings around him never loosen the tiniest bit. 

“Come on, I’ll drop you off at your headquarters,” Donghyuck’s voice comes out soft. 

They’re dressed back in their suits again, Renjun clenching hard in hopes he doesn’t have to deal with annoying, milky stains on his custom suit tomorrow. 

Renjun has always hated the feeling of flying, it brings a sick feeling to his stomach every time. He hates how the harsh air dries out his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. He hates the sudden dips and turns that make him feel like he’s freefalling. But maybe the strong arms holding him and the silent promise of never letting go eases his mind a little. And maybe that alone can make him hate his flying enemy a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very spontaneous piece for kinktober, hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
